falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vadim Bobrov
|level =1 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Allies |derived = |actor =Dimitri Diatchenko |dialogue =VadimBobrov.txt |edid =VadimBobrov |baseid = |refid = }} Vadim Bobrov is the bartender and co-owner of the Dugout Inn, living in Diamond City in 2287. Background Vadim and his identical twin brother Yefim Bobrov are of Eastern European ancestry and are the proprietors of the Dugout Inn, a bar and hotel which is a popular hangout spot for Diamond City's lower-class residents. He is a rather cheerful and friendly fellow who enjoys joking around with his customers, who can rather be quite loud. Vadim is the polar opposite of his colleague Yefim, the innkeeper of the Dugout, who possesses a more quiet and reserved personality. Vadim has a penchant for treating his personal finances as part of his establishment's expenditures, much to the chagrin of his brother, who consistently reminds him to pay his bills. He insists on serving drinks every hour of the day, however he needs to exercise using his inside voice while behind the bar, and assisting Scarlett with keeping the place neat and tidy.Dugout Inn terminal entries Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * He will converse with Preston Garvey, calling him an "old friend." * Vadim is good friends with MacCready and mentions the latter's late wife Lucy, not knowing that she died. After discovering her death from MacCready, Vadim offers him a drink on the house for the old times, and MacCready thanks Vadim for that. * He will converse with Nick Valentine, asking help to prove a new batch of moonshine. Nick refuses, saying that he won't be Vadim's "guinea pig" again. * He will converse with Piper when she asks him for a drink, trying to convince her to publish Vadim's "latest tale of heroism," which involves him waking after a night of fun just to find himself wearing a coating of robot coolant and nothing else. Piper asks Vadim to stop and just give her a beer. * He will converse with Curie, presenting his Bobrov's Best moonshine as "nectar of the gods." Curie responds saying that Vadim can't fool her because there is no proof of any divinity in all her recordings. Vadim responds saying that she will disagree after trying the moonshine. Curie gets confused and asks if he is joking with her. * He will converse with Deacon when Deacon mocks his drinks. Vadim says that he remembers Deacon wearing a guard uniform last time he saw him. Vadim thinks that Deacon is not a guard at all because the other guards know nothing about Deacon. Deacon lies to Vadim, saying he works the midnight shift, barely even seeing the other shifts, and discourages Vadim's curiosity. * He will be recognized by Hancock, who will offer Vadim a chance to sell his moonshine in Goodneighbor. * He will converse with Codsworth, presenting his Bobrov's Best moonshine as the best moonshine of the Commonwealth and asking Codsworth to try it to see if it is strong enough to power his engine. Codsworth refuses, saying that General Atomics only guarantees repairs and replacements when using the designated Mr. Handy fuel, but he shall surely seek the alternative fuel if the need arises. * He will converse with Cait, presenting his Bobrov's Best moonshine as a very strong drink capable of causing her to pass out with two shots. Cait says Vadim doesn't know her and that she can double the record number of shots of the inn. Vadim responds that the record is his, fourteen shots in less than two minutes, and challenges Cait, offering to give the drinks for free if she beats the record; however, she will pay double if she loses. Cait changes her mind and orders scotch instead. * He will converse with Paladin Danse, when Danse asks Vadim about the origins of the name of Dugout Inn. Vadim responds that it is something to do with baseball and to ask Moe Cronin for more information about the sport. Danse thanks Vadim for his cooperation. * He will converse with Strong when Strong asks for water or hound blood to drink. Vadim responds that he doesn't have neither and offers his moonshine as "kind of like water." Strong says that the drink smells funny. * In dialogue with the Sole Survivor's companions, Vadim sometimes uses Russian words. Among his words are "lapochka" (лапочка; darling) and "tovarisch" (товарищ; comrade). Appearances Vadim Bobrov appears only in Fallout 4. He is also mentioned in the quest Game Show Gauntlet in Fallout Shelter. Category:Diamond City characters Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 merchants es:Vadim Bobrov ru:Вадим Бобров uk:Вадим Бобров